


The Man Behind The Counter

by GulliblePineapples (E_d_w_a_r_d)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Mancubus is your tall goth boyfriend, Nothing really happens it's just cute stuff, One-Shot, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_d_w_a_r_d/pseuds/GulliblePineapples
Summary: "Every evening you spend at The Lodge, you always find your eyes drawn to that man. His name is Mancubus Bloodtooth."
Relationships: Mancubus Bloodtooth (Borderlands)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Man Behind The Counter

You are staring at the tall man behind the counter. Every evening you spend at The Lodge, you always find your eyes drawn to that man. His name is Mancubus Bloodtooth. Despite how mysterious and cold he acts, you know he loves you. He notices you staring at him, and smiles gently. You feel yourself blushing slightly, completely fixated on him. Trying to hide your blush, you turn your head away and look at something else as soon as he's not looking at you. Turning around to look at him again, you realise Mancubus is now stood in front of you. His tall figure looms over you, but he leans on the counter slightly so his height isn't as intimidating as usual. You feel his strangely warm fingers on your face, and he gently tilts your chin up so you're now face-to-face with him.

"You know, it is rather... impolite to stare at people..." He says quietly, still smiling gently. Every little pause he leaves between words makes you feel calm, as if you both have all the time you need to express your feelings through words.

"There's a difference between 'staring' and 'admiring'." You reply playfully, trying to grin smugly. Mancubus laughs softly, leaning down to give your forehead a gentle kiss. He looks away for a second, noticing how empty The Lodge is. One of the guests who was still awake had now gone to their room, leaving you and Mancubus alone together.

"Seems we have this charming room to ourselves. Just a shame it's so... late at night. I suppose I ought to tidy everything up so we may... retire to our room for the night." He sighs, slightly disappointed at how limited his time alone with you is. You smile comfortingly.

"Hey, I'll help you tidy up. It's fine." You reassure him, moving away from the counter and collecting empty bottles scattered around the room. As you help to clean up all the rubbish left behind by the guests, you notice Mancubus staring at you, a look of adoration on his face. Every time he looks at you, it feels like he's looking directly at your soul. He can see everything you are, and he loves everything he sees.

After a few minutes of making The Lodge look neater, and glancing lovingly at each other, it was finally time to sleep.

"Tidying everything up was so exhausting, I might just sleep down here!" You exclaim jokingly, letting out a sleepy chuckle. Mancubus simply responds to this by picking you up, and carrying you upstairs to your room. Despite how skinny and weak he appears, he can effortlessly carry you around. You both laugh quietly and smile at each other, and Mancubus places you gently on your bed.

"I'll just check if we turned all of the lights off... downstairs." He gives you a gentle kiss, and leaves the room. Making yourself more comfortable on the bed, you fall asleep almost immediately, exhausted from a rather long day.

After a few minutes, Mancubus returns to the room and lies down next to you, moving closer and cuddling you.

"I love you." He whispers almost silently, smiling as you sleep peacefully. You mumble a faint "I love you too", and you both sleep comfortably together.


End file.
